Tirita
by Emiita
Summary: – ¿Cuál es tu problema, Albarn?–Maka Albarn no era del tipo de persona paciente frente a las idioteces. Y Soul Evans era un idiota que hacía idioteces. –Jódete, Evans.


**Declaimer:**Soul Eater y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Advertencia:**UA. Palabras obscenas. OoC muy posible.

Nº. palabras: 983.

**Resumen: **– ¿Cuál es tu problema, Albarn?–Maka Albarn no era del tipo de persona paciente frente a las idioteces. Y Soul Evans era un idiota que hacía idioteces. –Jódete, Evans.

* * *

**Tirita**

Maka Albarn no era del tipo de persona conformista y amable, que vive en el fantástico mundo de yupilandia, tenía una sonrisa bobalicona estampada en el rostro y todo lo encuentra graciosamente divertido. No. Para. Nada. Ella no se drogaba, gracias.

Ella era una estudiante modelo, con la espalda perfectamente recta y el libro perfectamente introducido en los libros de textos. El uniforme escolar bien puesto y las coletas bien peinadas, con la raya siempre al medio. Nunca llegaba tarde y las normas eran su dogma. Su carácter era de mil demonios y no tenía paciencia frente a las idioteces.

Y Soul Evans era un idiota que hacía idioteces, por lo que entraba dentro de la categoría.

El jodido bastardo conseguía sacar de sus casillas a la rubia. Era el típico chico busca problemas, con su historial de inasistencia y faltas tan largo como un rollo de papel higiénico, su súper peinado guay y su moto toda chachi. Sí, todo un chico cool. Un chico cool al que ella no soportaba.

Sin embargo, Soul no pillaba sus indirectas o simplemente las ignoraba, porque el chico encontraba bastante divertido el meterse con ella y resaltar lo plano que era su pecho o lo flácido que es su trasero. Maka podría sentirse alagada por el hecho de que la observe, pero no es así. Si cerrara su puta boca, quizás hasta lo dejaría pasar. Quizás.

Maka por muy racional que sea, tiene tendencias explosivas y los ataques de ira de la rubia no son cosa de tomar a la ligera. Ella no te insulta, no siempre. Y Soul lo sabe muy bien. Sacado de ninguna parte -o quizás a través de la invocación- toma una enciclopedia gigante y bien contundente y la estampa con todo lo que tiene en la cabeza de su víctima. El Maka-chop, según palabras de la propia Albarn, es mortal. El cabrón acaba inconsciente por muerte cerebral y con un jodido dolor de cabeza de mil demonios.

Todos los días transcurren igual en el salón de clases: Soul hace algún comentario para molestar a Maka. Maka se cabrea y su vena de la frente se hincha peligrosamente. Soul en su ataque de gilipollez aguda sigue hablando. Maka realiza su Maka-chop y Soul acaba callado y con un chichón. Fin.

Pero hoy las cosas no han sido tal cual. Las cosas se les han salido de control a ambos, quizás porque se odian mucho o quizás porque la tensión sexual acaba con ellos. Soul evita el golpe con agilidad, cansado de dejar que la chica gane, y acorrala a Maka contra una pared, arrebatándole el libro de un manotazo.

– ¿Cuál es tu puto problema conmigo, Albarn?

–Que te jodan, Evans.

Soul sonríe de medio lado, cínico, los ojos rojos como la misma sangre brillan pícaros, con malicia, y acerca su rostro más al de la rubia, respirando sobre su cuello. Maka trata de evitar la cercanía, pero su espalda choca contra la pared del almacén de materiales. Entonces, enfurecida, endurece sus facciones y finge que no tiene calor y que ese calor no viene de Soul.

–Siempre que me jodas tú. –le susurra en el oído, sensual. Le lame el lóbulo de la oreja y mierda, Maka empieza a sentir ese asqueroso cosquilleo en su bajo vientre que no quiere sentir por él.

–Apártate. –trata que su voz suene dura y no lo consigue.

–Nop.

Y la besa.

No es suave, ni dulce ni un jodido beso de película romántica basura. Sus labios caen sobre los de ella, devorándolos, brutal, salvaje, dominante. Maka es sorprendida por el repentino ataque y lucha, hasta que siente la lengua caliente de Evans recorrer su labio inferior y se deja hacer. Suspira sin quererlo y Soul aprovecha para profundizar el beso.

Una de sus manos sujeta la nuca de la rubia para evitar que se escape y la otra se adueña de su cintura, bajando por su trasero, que descubre, no es tan flácido. Maka con todas las emociones al descubierto y el corazón martilleándole contra el pecho, araña uno de los brazos de Soul y tira de su cabello blanco con fuerza, como si quisiera vengarse por el efecto que causa en ella.

Cuando Soul se separa, Maka respira con dificultad, y al ver la sonrisa descarada en la cara de él lo abofetea con fuerza, poniendo en cada dedo que deja estampado en su cara, toda su rabia y frustración. Porque joder, él no tendría que haberla besado. Porque Soul Evans juega con las chicas, las utiliza, se las folla y luego las tira. Y Maka no quiere acabar así.

–Deberías ponerte una tirita. –le recomienda con el tono impersonal, arreglándose el uniforme, siempre tan formal.

Soul alza una ceja y se lleva una mano a la mejilla, descubriendo un fino rastro de sangre, seguramente provocado por una de las uñas de la chica. Y su sonrisa se hace más ancha y más satisfecha.

–No sabía que fueras tan salvaje, Maka.

Ella siente que su nombre fue espacialmente pronunciado para derretirla y aparta la mirada, enojada por muchos motivos a la vez.

–Pero me gusta. –añade con tono bajo él.

No se dicen nada más. Maka sale del armario de los materiales con la barbilla muy alta, tanto como para darle tortícolis, y las manos y las rodillas temblándoles como si no fueran más que deliciosa gelatina. Soul la observa hasta que la puerta se cierra con un portazo y se comienza a reír con carcajadas escandalosas y profundas.

Había que joderse. Soul Evans era un chico cool, uno de estilo guay, moto chachi y personalidad cabrona, él mismo que había besado a la perfecta chica de su clase y además había recibido una señora bofetada por ello. Y aun así se sentía de puta madre. Porque aunque tuviera que llevar una ridícula tirita de dibujitos animados, lo volvería hacer. Una y otra vez.

* * *

_Tenía ganas de escribir un Maka/Soul, quería hacerlo dulce y toda la cosa, de hecho tenía otra idea diferente con esto de la tirita, pero me salió así, todo salvaje y con tensión sexual, o un intento de ambas xD Siento que hay OoC, pero dado que estamos en un Universo Alternativo donde estos dos se llevan mal, pues...bueh, no creo que esté tan mal (?) xD Como siempre mis finales no me gustan, pero nah, yo soy muy complicada para expresarme y criticarme(?)_

_Nos leemos babys~_


End file.
